The Shrine of the Silver Monkey
The Shrine of the Silver Monkey was perhaps the most iconic of rooms in Olmec's Temple. The only room to last the entire show's run, it was also considered the room that either made or broke a team's chances at winning. In order to pass through, a contestant had to put together the Silver Monkey: a three-piece statue made out of a square-shaped base, a middle piece that fitted onto a small bulge on the base, and a headpiece featuring a rod that fit through the other pieces. Trivia *The fastest unassisted completion of the Silver Monkey was done in eleven seconds by Mike from The Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean. *The fastest assisted (base already placed) completion of the Silver Monkey was Chrystine from The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb, completing it in nine seconds. *There was more than one Silver Monkey; during the third season, occasionally one could see a second Silver Monkey near the Steps of Knowledge location. *On two occasions, a contestant dropped the middle piece of the Monkey over the ledge in the front of the room. This happened to Kelly in The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma and Derek in The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson. *Olmec is also known for his unique pronunciation of the word "Shrine" in Season 3, often stretching it out and announcing it with forced expression. *This room and The Dark Forest hold the highest amount of temple guard encounters. Gallery S1E1 Half Pendant.jpg|"Jammin' Jon" finds his half pendant.|link=Galileo's Cannonball S1E6 Shrine of the Silver Monkey 1.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E6 Shrine of the Silver Monkey 2.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E6 Shrine of the Silver Monkey 3.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E10 Temple Guard 2.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey A.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey B.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey C.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey D.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey E.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey F.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey G.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey H.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey I.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey J.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe Nick Borey in the Shrine.jpg|Nick Borey from Henry VIII's Great Seal grabs the base of the monkey.|link=Henry VIII's Great Seal S1E15 Shrine of the Silver Monkey Completion.jpg|link=The Lucky Pig of Amelia Earhart The Golden Cup of Belshazzar.jpg|The Golden Cup of Belshazzar|link=The Golden Cup of Belshazzar Map-goldencup.jpg|link=The Golden Cup of Belshazzar The Golden Chains of Zenobia.jpg|The Golden Chains of Zenobia|link=The Golden Chains of Zenobia Stolen Arm of Shiva6.jpg|Time Expired as Evan was assembling the Monkey (If you look closely Evan has the Pendant Kirk gave on his wrist and other half-pendant in his hand).|link=The Stolen Arm of Shiva Shrine of the Silver Monkey Completion Angle View.jpg|A rare angle view of Tara assembling the silver monkey.|link=The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary Saddle.jpg|The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal|link=The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal Gordian Knot Map.jpg|link=Alexander and the Gordian Knot King Tut Temple Guard 2.jpg|A temple guard removes Eusenia from the temple.|link=King Tut's Cobra Staff 284771d7d41e193e1a94a11443729e96.jpg|link=King Tut's Cobra Staff Robin Hood and Marian's Ladder.jpg|Maid Marian's Silk Ladder|link=Robin Hood and Marian's Ladder The Collar of Davy Crockett.jpg|The Collar of Davy Crockett|link=The Collar of Davy Crockett Stallion.jpg|The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba|link=The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba Screen Shot 2014-10-12 at 10.59.21 PM.png|A temple guard removes Amber from the temple.|link=The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny Fact.jpg|The Diary of Dr. Livingstone|link=The Diary of Dr. Livingstone Ty Assembling the Silver Monkey.jpg|Ty Mathen assembling the silver monkey.|link=The Lucky Medallion of Atocha Michelle Electified Key.jpg|Michelle heads diagonal into the Mine Shaft after assembling the silver monkey.|link=The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin Eye.jpg|The Missing Eye of David|link=The Missing Eye of David Anigif enhanced-5101-1406648010-7.gif|link=The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h43m29s101.png|The Lost Lion Tail of Little John|link=The Lost Lion Tail of Little John A4.jpg|The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid|link=The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid Battle.jpg|The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale|link=The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale Vlcsnap-2013-01-15-15h59m56s50.png|The Broken Wing of Icarus|link=The Broken Wing of Icarus S3a1.jpg|The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack|link=The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack Bandit.jpg|The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen|link=The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen Zac Grabs the Secret Map.jpg|Zac Turney grabs the Secret Map of the Bandit Queen.|link=The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen Hunting.jpg|The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland|link=The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland Trident.jpg|The Broken Trident of Poseidon|link=The Broken Trident of Poseidon Beard.jpg|The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen|link=The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen Egyptian Queen.jpg|T.J. and Randy's path to The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen. S3ep38ShrineDoors.jpg|Jay had no choice but to go down into the Dark Forest as both doors to the Room of the Secret Password and the Quicksand Bog were locked.|link=The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie Silver-Monkey.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Rooms Category:Artifact Locations Category:Half Pendant Locations Category:Rooms That Have Featured the Guards